1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cabinet of a washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, washing machines are electric appliances which wash washing objects such as clothes, cloth items and beddings (hereinafter, laundry) by using mechanical friction between laundry and detergent. Such the washing machine may be useable combinedly together with auxiliary devices having a predetermined size.
The auxiliary device may be provided under or on the washing machine and it can provide a user with various kinds of additional functions. However, these auxiliary devices are designed and produced as independent devices from the washing machine. As a result, if these independent auxiliary devices are installed at the washing machine, lots of works may be required. In addition, it is common that an exterior appearance of the washing machine having auxiliary device installed together may not be satisfactory.